


Better Together

by ReaderFan



Category: Geordie Shore - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Episodes 1-more to come, Geordie Shore, Love, M/M, Newbies, Secret Relationship, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: Gaz and Scott are in a relationship when they're called back to house for a new season out of the blue where they have to train the newbies. Now they need to figure out a way to keep their relationship going well as well as dealing with all the pressures of being in the house with a growing number of people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the first episode of season 14 yesterday and the fact that Scott's not there really irked me so I decided to write my own version where Scott is there and he's dating Gary.
> 
> I might write a piece after every episode I watch and make it into a series but I might also not, I have to see how it goes after Tuesday's episode.
> 
> (I don't own any of the Geordie Shore characters in this story.)

The Geordie gang along with the newbies were getting ready for their first night of work and their first night of going out and the atmosphere in the house was cheerful.

Gary, Marty, Aaron and the three new girls were off for their first night of Geordie Tours. The group got to work, drank a little too much and made sure everyone had fun before it was time for them to go join the rest of their group in the club.

When they got there, the drinks were already flowing and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Zahida, one of the new girls made her way over to Gary with two drinks in her hand. They drank their drinks and started dancing together and before long they were necking on with one another much to the surprise of everyone else. The kiss went on for a while longer before Gary pulled away.

Zahida: Anna will probably fire me now, right?  
Gary: Ah, she doesn’t care as long as our work is done.  
Zahida: Okay. (She smiled kissing his cheek before going to join the rest of the girls)

The reality of what he had just done hit Gary hard the second she walked away and he had to force himself to keep a straight face because he didn’t need anyone’s attention on him at the moment. He tried playing it cool the rest of the night impatiently waiting for it to come to an end.

Gary heaved a sigh of relief when it was finally time to go home. Everyone was having fun and enjoying their food but he couldn’t keep his mind off of the kiss he shared with Zahida. Aaron noticed that there was something off with his mate and pulled him outside as soon as everyone started going off to bed.

Aaron: Ay mate, you’re supposed to be having fun. What’s up?  
G: I messed up, badly.  
A: Why, what happened?  
G: Zahida kissed me.  
A: And...  
G: And... I sort of kissed her back.  
A: Gary. (He sighed)  
G: I know, I know I messed up. It’s only the first day and shits already hit the fan.  
A: What are you going to do, I mean about the whole kiss thing.  
G: I need to figure things out. The Geordie Shore house is bad for relationships especially if the other person is on the outside.  
A: Wait, you’re not thinking about leaving are you?  
G: I don’t know. I want to be here, like I really want to be here but my relationship is more important.  
A: So if... you would be willing to leave if you were asked to?  
G: If it’s the only way to save my relationship then yes.  
A: But you started all of this, you’ve been here longer than all of us including Sophie.  
G: Mm-hm and I haven’t had one single long term relationship because something always messes it up, whether it was Charlotte or just some random bird and I want this time to be different.  
A: I understand that and I want you to be happy but this house will not be the same without me best mate.  
G: I don’t want to leave and I’m going to try my best. Youse would be lost without me.  
A: Something like that. (He laughed, standing up and pulling Gary in for a hug) Come back okay.  
G: I’ll try.  
A: I love you.  
G: Love you too, tell the others for me will you please?  
A: Mm.

...  
Gary left the house and made the drive back to his place thinking about what his next move would have to be. When he got home, he decided to send the text.

***  
From Gary: Can we meet up tomorrow if you’re not busy?  
To Gary: Sure, what’s up? Why aren’t you in the house?  
From Gary: Tomorrow if it’s okay with you please.  
To Gary: Okay, the mornings fine at the same place?  
From Gary: Sure, see you tomorrow.  
***

...  
...

The Geordie Shore house slowly woke up the following morning around 9, going down stairs one by one until all of them including the newbies were all in the living room waiting for breakfast.

Marty: Has anyone seen Gary, he wasn’t in the room this morning?  
Sophie: Maybe he ended up in the shag pad after that kiss between him and Zahida.  
Z: Nah, I went to bed alone.  
Nathan: Aaron, the two of you were still talking when we went up to bed last night.  
A: Yeah, I need to tell you guys something.  
Sop: Please don’t say his gone too.  
A: He is.  
ALL: What?  
A: Okay listen, Gary is in a relationship and that kiss never should’ve happened and his head is in a mess. He said that he needs to figure things out and he’ll only be coming back if he’s relationship is on solid ground because he doesn’t want another one of his relationships to be ruined by the Geordie Shore house.  
Z: I honestly didn’t know he was in a relationship, I mean he kissed me back.  
Sop: Well it doesn’t matter now I just hope he comes back.  
Marnie: This house won’t be the same without him.  
N: I know, who is he dating, have you met her?  
A: No, all I know is that he’s happy for the first time after all that Charlotte drama.

...  
...

Gary’s POV

I got to the restaurant that I’ve been frequenting more recently and went over to our usual table which was open due to the fact that it was only nine in the morning. The only other people besides the workers and myself was an older couple having breakfast together.

Scott: Hi, I hope you haven’t been waiting long.  
G: No, I just got here. (He smiled)

Scott pulled him up and into a tight hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

G: It’s only been one day.  
S: You have no idea how much I’ve missed you in that one day.  
G: Hey, you’re the one who decided not to go into the house this time around. Sit down you goof. (He laughed as they separated and sat down opposite each other)

A waiter came round and took their orders before leaving again.

S: I thought it would be better for us that way.  
G: Yeah I know and I supported it at the time.  
S: At the time? What happened that you’re not in the house right now? Did you have a fall out with someone, is that why you’re here?  
G: Oh I wish. (He sighed looking up when their order is brought to them) Thanks.  
S: Okay, you need to tell me what happened because I’m getting worried now.  
G: So you know that there’s newbies in the house that Anna wants us to train and last night was our first night of work. We had a few shots and when we got to the club we all got drunk and I kissed one of the girls, well she kissed me but I... I kissed her back.  
S: ...And then you shagged her. (He said disappointedly)  
G: No! No! I didn’t. I sort of just zoned out after the kiss, I didn’t want to be there because I felt so terrible about what I did to you after all the promises we made to each other and I go and ruin it all on the first night. Please just... please give me another chance.  
S: Gary. (He whispered)  
G: I’m willing to leave the house in order to make this work.  
S: Gary Beadle.  
G: Yes.  
S: Shut up for a second please.  
G: Sorry, go ahead.  
S: You’re saying that it didn’t go further than a snog.  
G: It didn’t, we kissed and she went over to the girls and my head started swimming.  
S: I’m actually happy that you told me.  
G: Why, so you have something else to add to the list of contributing factors for when you eventually break up with me?  
S: No, so I have something else to add to the list of reasons why I love you.  
G: What? You’re taking the piss now aren’t you?  
S: No, you didn’t have to tell me, you didn’t have to leave the house but you did because you were worried about what it would do to us and I love that.  
G: Okay now I’m just confused.  
S: Old Gary would have left it and waited to see what would happen. You left and immediately came to tell me.  
G: So let me get this straight; you’re not angry...  
S: I’m a little pissed but who wouldn’t be, someone other than me kissed my boyfriend.  
G: ...But you’re not breaking up with me?  
S: No, I’m too in love with you to do that as long as it doesn’t happen again.  
G: Don’t worry I’m definitely going to try my best. It won’t happen again. I love you too.

Gary pulled Scott in for a kiss from across the table with a smile on his face before they finally started eating their food.

They had finished their food and were on their way out of the restaurant holding hands when Scott turned to Gary.

G: What? Do I have something on my face?  
S: No, I just... I think I might have a way to make sure that nothing happens and for neither one of us to be worried or on edge the entire time.  
G: What?

...  
...

Geordie Shore House

Everyone was sat around the living room that afternoon getting to know the newbies.

Sop: Okay, if Gary isn’t here by tonight I’m giving him a ring and force him to come back. He can’t just leave us like that.  
G: I wouldn’t just leave like that Soph.  
Sop: You’re back like for good. No leaving or anything? (She asked standing up)  
G: Yes I am, I honestly just needed to get my head on straight and you know sort some things out. (He said accepting Sophie’s hug)  
A: All good?  
G: All good. Zahida, I know the kiss wasn’t your fault but it shouldn’t have happened and it won’t happen ever again.  
Z: Don’t worry, I don’t mess with guys in relationships.  
G: Good.  
Chloe: Speaking of relationships, who is the lucky lady?  
G: In due time.  
Chloe: What the heck does that mean?  
N: It means that he doesn’t want to tell us.  
G: Yet... I have some good news for you guys.  
N: What? Are we going somewhere?  
G: No something better.  
A: What?  
G: I got us a ...new roommate?  
Marnie: Who, who? Is it someone we know?  
G: Well I would hope so.  
Marty: Are you going to tell us.  
G: Just wait, be a little patient.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sophie rushed over to see who it was first.

Sop: Oh My Gosh! I thought you weren’t coming! What?

Everyone else got excited by Sophie’s enthusiasm and ran towards the door.

N: Scott!

They were all excited to see the Geordie lad and only after they all greeted him with hugs and kisses did they introduce him to the newbies.

There was a fleeting look of anger on his face when he was introduced to Zahida but no one else seemed to noticed except for his boyfriend who was watching his every move.

N: Now the family’s complete.  
...


End file.
